Niño consentido con problemas de cabello
by KurokoSari
Summary: Se suponia que solo eras una empleada,no tenia derecho a mandarte como a una esclava pero aun asi le tenias cariño,aunque sentias agradecimiento o algo mas,al que libro a los esclavos en Qishan JudalXReader o ¿AlibabaXReader? ¿SinbadXReader? Pasen y lean


**Sinceramente,amo los fics PersonajeXLector,asi que decidi crear uno propio,pero no seria un oneshot sino que una historia de mi personaje queridoodiado del anime "Magi" Disfruten c:**

**No se si Kogyoku tendria otro contenedor metalico aparte de Ka Kobun pero si lo tiene disculpenme pero traten de imaginarlo asi como lo escribi.**

**Aqui Morgiana no esta enamorada de Alibaba.**

_**Magi no me pertenece es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka**_

"¡Con delicadeza!" Decía Judal mientras le peinaba el cabello.

"Demonio…"Trataba de pasar la peineta por su cabeza pero era un desastre. "Ve a darte un baño" Me queje.

"Es tu deber…" Mi rostro se sonrojo.

"¡N-Ni pienses que yo te voy a quitar la ropa!" Tire la peineta. "Si quieres te fregare la espalda y te lavo el cabello."

"Esclava arrogante…" Murmuro, le golpee la cabeza con la peineta. "¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" Grito.

"Debo ir a hacer unas tareas en el patio" Dije mientras salía, me jalo el brazo. "¿Qué quieres?."Pregunte sin darme vuelta.

"Disculpa por lo de antes…"Dijo, su voz sonaba triste, apagada.

"¿Me estas pidiendo disculpas?"Murmure y me di vuelta.

"¿Que tiene de malo?"Se quejo.

"Pues…que tu nunca pides disculpas…?"Le dije, suspire. "Mañana me voy con Kogyoku a Sindria…"Murmure antes de abrir la puerta.

"Ten cuidado con ese rey estúpido, ya no estaré allí para ayudarte."Dijo mientras se acercaba y sostenía mi muñeca. "Ese imbécil es capaz de todo para llevarte a sus pantalones." Dijo, un leve sonrojo se coloco en mis mejillas.

"Estas… ¿Preocupado por mi?" Pregunte, abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se sonrojo levemente, me zafe de sus manos. "Estaré bien…en cualquier caso…creo que tu irías a buscarme."Dije mientras soltaba una risilla y salía de la habitación.

Me dirigi hacia la habitación de Kogyoku que estaba corriendo por todos lados arreglando su ropa,super emocionada.

"¿Kogyoku…-san?"Entre a la habitación.

"Ah! T/N-chan!"Dijo mientras sonreía. "¿Tienes tus cosas listas?"Asenti.

"Es…lindo…¿Ese lugar?"Pregunte mientras ella buscaba sus accesorios en su cajón.

"¿Sindria?"Pregunto,una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. "Ese país prospero mucho en tan solo una generación…gracias a el…"Un leve sonrojo se produjo en sus mejillas.

"Y…¿Por qué me eligio para ir con usted?" Le pregunte ya que podría ir con Ka Koubun o alguno de sus hermanos.

"Eso es para…"Se coloco a pensar un momento. "Para darle celos a Judal-chan." Dijo mientras me miraba,sonriente,¿Celos? ¿Judal?,no entendía bien todo esto. "Ademas eres otro de mis contenedores metalicos."

Sali de la habitación y fui directo al jardín,muchas cosas habían pasado desde que me fui de Qishan y deje de ser esclava,desde que empece a trabajar aquí como sirvienta,desde que me hice amiga de Kogyoku…estaba bendecida…bueno…gracias al chico que conquisto a Amon y libero a los esclavos.

Al Dia siguiente Kogyoku y yo nos subimos al barco,era increíblemente espacioso,cuando estuvimos cerca habían unas personas esperándonos junto a unos guardias,y una silueta que no tarde en distinguir.

"Mo-."Murmure,Sali corriendo del barco disparada. "Morgiana!"Exclame mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

"T/N-san!" Murmuro con su habitual tono de voz. "Habia pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos la ultima vez en Qishan."Dijo sonriente,me alegraba verla de nuevo,habían pasado unos minutos cuando recordé algo ¡Mierda!,retrocedi hacia donde estaba Kogyoku inmóvil.

"L-Lo siento mucho…Kogyoku-san"Dije mientras hacia una reverencia. "Es que me emocione y-."

"Descuida,no hay problema."Dijo serenamente,hasta que un hombre de cabello morado y ojos dorados de unos ¿Veinticinco? Nos saludaba a ambas,su sonrojo fue notorio,hasta que se calmo,me dejo ir a ver a Morgiana quien estaba con un niño de cabello azul de alrededor unos 10 años y un muchacho de cabello rubio que estaría cerca de los 17 o 18.

"T/n-san,este es Alibaba-san."Dijo mientras apuntaba a el chico rubio que se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza. "El fue el que libero a los esclavos en Qishan." Dijo sonriendo,abri los ojos de sorpresa y hice una reverencia.

"Gracias."Murmure.

"A-Ah! E-Esta Bien! N-No es nada!"Dijo mientras sonreía.

"El es Al-."Su oración fue interrumpida por un muchacho de una larga trenza azul que se abalanzó sobre mi y empezó a tocar mis pechos.

"Yo soy Aladdin One-san."Dijo mientras sonrojado seguía tocándome,recordé que si los 'celos' que dijo Kogyoku sobre Judal fueran verdad,el se enojaria fácilmente con este niño,sin darme cuenta me rei.

"¿Qué pasa T/N-san?" Dijo Morgiana algo confundida por mi risa.

"Pense algo sobre mi jefe."Dije mientras sonreía,tomando al niño en mis brazos.

Cuando entramos al palacio fue una reacción increíble,era fácil perderse en ese lugar,a Kogyoku y a mi nos llevaron a habitaciones diferentes,luego de unas cuantas horas,escuche unos cuantos ruidos,como,exclamaciones,gritos,etc.

Sali a ver al patio.

"Tch!."Una voz familiar estaba en el jardín. "No vengo por una pelea Rey estúpido."Todos los que nos habían recibido en el puerto estaban allí,dispuestos a pelear,consegui avanzar hacia adelante pero unos brazos me detuvieron.

"No avance mas señorita,esto podría ser arriesgado."Era el mismo pelimorado que había hecho sonrojar a Kogyoku,mire a la 'amenaza'.

"¡Ah!¡ Alli estas! ¡Te estaba buscando!."Exclamo la 'amenaza'.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"Dije mientras por un 'agujero' pase y me acerque a Judal. "¿De nuevo se enredo tu cabello? ¿Te bañaste?" Pregunte.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?"Dijo con un tono burlon.

"No soportas que este unos días fuera ¿eh?"Dije haciéndome,la importante. "Deberias irte a el palacio,de seguro te estarán buscando."

"Tch…Tu no me ordenas."Dijo cruzando los brazos. "Yo soy el que te ordena a ti."Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"No,yo soy la que te peina y te refriega la espalda,nada mas."Dije negando cualquier malentendido que podrían tener las personas de atrás. "Tu cabello esta hecho un desastre!"Me queje llevando mis manos a mi cintura. "¿Siquiera te lavaste el cabello antes de salir?."

"¡Ja!,yo no me baño si no estas allí." Dijo quejándose,como un niño pequeño,me sonroje. "Tch…Solo vine para jugar…"Murmuro.

"¿Jugar…?"Murmure,se acerco mas a mi y me tomo de la cintura,haciéndome levitar junto con el. "W-W-Waaa!"Grite cuando estuvimos a unos 12 metros sobre el suelo,me movi para soltarme,y logre mi objetivo,Esperen…estábamos a 12 metros en el aire,¡Estoy cayendo!.

"T/N!"Exclamaron todos,no se si perdi la conciencia pero…todo se volvió oscuro.

...

Luego de que la chica se desmayara,el chico rubio la sostuvo.

"Deberias alejarte de ella."Dijo seriamente el Rey de Sindria,Sinbad.

El chico de la larga trenza negra,estaba en shock,pensando,_ella casi muere por mi culpa._

"No me alejare de T/n" Dijo recuperando su manera de ser.

"Entonces te tendre que obligar a alejarte."Dijo,fríamente,en un tono tenebroso.


End file.
